Not Always Evil
by TheYettiMaster
Summary: GreedLing and Natsu... I wonder how it will go?
1. New Comer

Not Always Evil

A Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover Fan Fiction~

Chapter 1: New Comer

I stood outside of a large building with grand orange doors, a few bright green pillars, red roof tiles, blue tinted windows, white walls, three flags, and golden silhouettes of fairies wrapping themselves around large blue lettering spelling out "Fairy Tail", a guild hall as I believed them to be called, and prepared myself for the worst. I didn't really expect myself to be accepted into this guild seeing as how it was said to be the greatest in all of Fiore.

It had been five years since I came to this world and in that time I learned that though I may not have had any alchemical talents in my old world my powers as a wizard were amazing. _Ya kid; you just keep telling yourself that._ It was Greed, damn him for being so negative towards me all the time, oh well I suppose I did shoot myself in the foot when it comes to him.

_Six Years Ago-_

_I was lying on the floor, pathetic I know, my face cut open and bleeding furiously, though I could barely feel the pain through the great happiness I was experiencing. A tall man in white just offered me a sorcerer's stone not only that but it would be in my blood making me immortal, this was something that would make me the emperor of Shing and that was something that I had craved my whole life. _

_ "__Ling! Don't do this!" Edward shouted from across the room pinned down by a colossal and grotesque beast named Envy. Ed was also in rough shape after being swallowed by Gluttony with me, the only food that we had in the past few days was a leather boot (which I believed to be contaminated with athlete's foot) and we had to fight Envy down there as well and I'm sure we both broke a few ribs. Any way for some reason Ed couldn't use his alchemy in this place and now he was pretty much useless like me, sad but true. He was bleeding from his mouth, a thin trickle of blood was spilling onto the floor, his red trench coat and his black tank top were ripped almost to shreds, and his hair almost all but pulled from its braid, and his auto mail arm was cracked and dented in multiple places._

_ "__Please Ling you don't know what you are doing or what you will become if you go through with this!" this time the screams were coming from Alphonse, Edward's younger brother. He looked much better than his brother with only a few dents in his armor. I yelled back this time "No this is exactly what I want! Ed don't shoot, neither of you interfere!"_

_Ed had a gun lying next to him and though I didn't expect him to actually use it against this Father guy (not that it would have been of any use) I didn't want him screwing with Father's plans for me. The man in white stepped forward in a slow but steady motion and he said in the smooth voice of his, "Well let's just see if your body is as willing as your mind", as he poured the red liquid into the cut on my face._

_The pain that followed was the worst I had felt and have yet to feel in my life, the whole time it felt as though my body was being ripped in half then filled with glass shards then put back together and rubbed back and forth. I started screaming to no one in particular, "Don't interfere!", then to Ed and Al, "I swear I know what I'm doing!" Ed was looking at me with terror in his eyes and I'm sure that Al would have done the same if he could show any expression at all._

_After that I'm sure that I passed out, when I woke I was standing, well more like floating before a large evil looking face. It started laughing and when it spoke its voice was deep and full of condescendence, "Am I really supposed to use this little brat? Oh well, just hand over your body I suppose that I'll have to make do."_

_I shouted back, trying to act brave in front of this monster, "Well, that's fine with me! Consider it yours! You can have it!"_

_ "__Huh?" The beast sounded genuinely confused._

_ "__I said come! I freely accept you!"_

_ "__You know that people usually reject me right?" again it sounded confused._

_ "__You're talking to the new emperor of Shing, monster! I am no normal man! I have a heart large enough to hold at least twenty or thirty of you!"_

_It started laughing again, "Well I do like how ambitious you are! Just don't try to change your mind."_

_ "__I'll never change my mind! LanFan lost her arm helping me search for this! I couldn't face her again if I came home empty handed! I need this power! I need it to protect! To provide for my people! And I need this to become ruler! I gladly accept all of the risks!"_

_ "__Well, you averse is certainly appealing! Let's just see if your stomach matches your appetite. Can you handle this?" _

_My eyes widened as its massive mouth opened up and he swallowed me. It's a weird feeling being fully aware of everything that your body is doing but not being in control. That's what happened when Greed took over, I could hear Ed calling my name, I wanted desperately to answer but couldn't. After that life was a blur, which is until I could finally overpower Greed and take over control over my body._

Present Day-

I was snapped back to reality when a boy with pink spikey hair, a scarf with rectangle patterns, and a dark gray vest with nothing underneath shoved past me. "Hey! Watch it buddy!" Greed shouted. The boy with pink hair looked at me with shock, "Oh uhh sorry-", I looked at him with apology in my eyes as I interrupted him, "No, no that was the wrong response to you. It really was my fault." He had this weird expression on his face; he probably noticed the change in my voice.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I was hoping to join this guild."

"Really?!" His eyes instantly brightened.

"Ya-", I said with confusion.

"Come with me!" he yelled as he yanked my arm, dragging me through the orange doors and into the guild hall.

"Where are you taking me kid?"

"I'm a member of this guild and I'll take you to master Makarov if you'd like." His voice was very happy as he said this; I started to wonder if I was the first new wizard to come to this guild in a while. I quickly shoved this notion aside, after this entire guild was highly revered here in Fiore and was always in their magazines. _You sure that this guild is so interesting; after all I see nothing special in it. _That was Greed again, when he said this I actually started to look around the room I was in. It was large, had an area that looked like a bar with a depressed looking woman sitting at it, a large stair case leading up to the second floor, a bulletin board with at least a dozen flyers on it with several people (who I assumed to be other wizards) examining it, and many tables with chairs alongside of them filled the rest of the room. I could now understand where Greed was coming from there didn't seem to be anything very special about this guild at all.

The boy with the pink hair interrupted my thoughts yet again with a question, "So, what's your name?" As he said this he released my hand and stopped.

"Ling, what's yours?"

He flashed me a toothy grin, "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"

"Natsu? Well that's a weird name."

"Ya, well so is Ling! Anyway what do you expect? The name was given to me by a dragon."

That last sentence was what really got my attention, "A dragon?"

"Ya my dad, well not my real dad, was a fire dragon, he took me in when I had no home, when I could barely walk, and taught me dragon slayer magic. He left me one day though, that's when I joined this guild now this is my home. This is where my family is now." He started pulling me along again, towards the stairs.

_Dragon slayer magic?_ I had heard of it in passing but I thought I was a lost magic, any way this must be what makes this guild so great, I had heard such passion in his voice he obviously loved this guild with all of heart and would do anything to protect it, and not to mention the use of ancient magic.

As we marched up the stairs I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror hanging along the wall. I was wearing my bright yellow long-sleeved shirt with white on the edges; I had black loose fitting pants, black sandals, and a pair of well-fitting white silk gloves on to hide my homunculus mark that was on the backside of my right hand.

"Well here we, are you ready to meet master Makarov?"

"Yes." I had to be.


	2. A Chance to Join

Chapter 2: A Chance to Join

I entered master Makarov's room with Natsu, the room was bright due to the two large windows at the end of the room, and the walls were an ivory color and they were covered with many paintings of many different things ranging from fairies to dragons.

Natsu spoke up in a cheery voice, "Hey master we have someone who wants to join Fairy Tail if you have the time."

A low and old sounding voice came from a small desk at the end of the room, "Of course I have time! Thank you Natsu, I think that I can handle this from here, you're free to go."

"Sure no problem!" Natsu said with a smile as he left the room.

I still couldn't see Makarov because of the light, I heard him roll his chair back and after that footsteps headed my way. _I can't believe this, _Greed moaned. The master who I had heard so much about, who I had traveled hundreds of miles to find, was an old man just as tall as my belly button. Makarov broke the silence between us, "So you want to join Fairy Tail huh? What's your name?"

I nodded my head silently, then realizing that this probably wasn't the response I spoke up, "My name is Ling and yes sir, I have traveled far to reach this guild I want nothing more than a chance to join."

Makarov nodded his head in response to this then said, "Humph, you aren't human are you?"

This question came so far out of left field it even caught Greed off guard, _how the hell does he know! Who told him?_ As Greed was shouting these questions in my head I was trying to come up with answers myself. In my silence Makarov repeated himself and asked more forcefully the time, "I asked if you were human in case you didn't hear me the first time. If you aren't human tell me what you really are. "

I couldn't find a way out of the question so I told him the truth, "No sir, I'm a homunculus." I said these words carefully and even though I knew that somehow he already knew that I wasn't human but I still didn't want to get kicked out of this guild when I was only here for five minutes. I slowly began to take off my right hand glove and when it was off I showed him my mark.

"I see. So do you share your body with this homunculus or are you the homunculus now?"

I let out a sigh, there was once a time when I enjoyed telling people that I was a homunculus but that time has since past, "I share my body with the homunculus."

"Can I talk to this being now? That is if it's not too much trouble."

I spoke with a weak smile, "Alright, but just as a warning, he can be a real jerk sometimes."

In my mind I spoke to Greed, _your turn now, don't be too rude to the old guy. _Greed started laughing with my mouth and then spoke, "Wouldn't dream of it buddy!"

_Don't talk to me! Talk to Makarov he's the one who wants to speak to you!_ "Oh ya right! So what do you want to know old man?"

Makarov looked at me in shock even though he had looked ready for anything. He quickly regained his composure though, and asked, "So, what's your name?"

Greed smirked and quickly answered, "The names Greed! I want anything you could desire, money, fame, women, and power-"

Makarov quickly cut Greed obviously not wanting to listen to Greed's whole rant. "So how did you and Ling come to be?"

"Well…" Greed quickly recited our exploits in Amestris, about our battles with Pride, Wrath, and Father. Carefully avoiding the parts he didn't care for like the fact that we didn't kill Wrath or Pride (that was done by the hands of Kimbly and Scar) and cleverly avoiding the fact that we weren't of this world.

"So Greed, where is Edward and his younger brother now? Could you point their location out to me on a map for me?"

Greed chuckled, "Why so curious old man?"

"They sound like they would make for powerful allies and Fairy Tail needs more of those."

Greed was trying to get out of explaining our predicament, "Well I don't see any map now, old man, so, how would I go about showing you where they are?"

Makarov smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening, as he pulled a map out of a drawer in his desk.

_Shit_, I thought there was no way Greed could talk his way out of this now.

"Just try to point out their town now, this is a map that includes Fiore territories so please tell me if they are currently living in a different territory." said Makarov in an incredibly sweet voice.

Greed spoke up quietly in utter defeat, "Sir, I can't point anything out to you on your maps."

"And why not, I want nothing more with them than to ask them to be our allies. "

"Look old man, we aren't from here, this world I mean. Something I didn't mention is that we didn't walk away from our battle with Father." Makarov looked at Greed in utter shock and I myself was surprised by his honesty.

"What do you mean, you didn't walk away." whispered the old man.

"When Father tried to take me, my philosopher's stone at least, to increase his power. Ling, that idiot, just couldn't let me go, and Father not only swallowed me but Ling's soul and his body as well. Almost immediately afterwards my Father was killed by Ed, but the damage was done, we could return, or so I thought. When we woke again we were lying by a pond in the center of a forest. So you see, like I said before, we aren't from this world, Ling wanted to join to try to get some information on how to get back to our world. I however wouldn't mind staying here, in this world, but I thought that it would be kind of interesting to meet other wizards, so I agreed to Ling's plan.

"Alright" said Makarov quietly.

"What was that?"

"You can join"

I took over once again and out of sheer excitement shot up out of my seat sending it a few inches backwards in my wake, "Really?!"

"Yes, but only under one condition."

"Yes! Of course what is it?"

"Well what is your power a homunculus?"

"An unbreakable shield, quick healing powers, and incredibly fast speed, why?"

"Show me."

"Wait what? Now?"

"Yes"

"Alright" I felt a now familiar feeling wrap itself around my arms as my flesh was turned into some sort of metal and my fingernails became sharp as knives.

"Perfect." Makarov muttered to himself.

"Wait, why is this perfect?"

"Would you be willing to help give some of the kids here some special training?" He said this in a weird way that made me fear for my safety.

"What kind of special training?"

Makarov spoke once more with cold eyes, "A hunt, to test their powers and their tracking abilities. You will be their target."

I thought about this for a second then spoke with a smirk, "Are you sure that this is such a good idea, I mean I might hurt one of them."

"Alright if you're so confident about it then, it will last for two weeks and I'll offer them two million Jewel to bring you back alive."

"And if they bring me back dead?"

"Ten million Jewel."

Greed shouted in my head, _what the hell is this old man thinking!_ I answered with confidence _"_Alright but what do I get if I win?"


	3. Fight

Chapter 3: Fight

Makarov spoke with happiness in his voice, "If you win you get to join this guild and have unlimited access to all of our books in our library, I believe a few contain the knowledge to open and enter a portal to other worlds and other dimensions entirely."

That's exactly what I wanted in the first place, "I accept you're challenge, under this one small and simple rule."

"And what is that?"

Greed spoke up, "I won't fight a woman, and that's final."

Makarov was taken aback, "What do you mean you won't fight a woman!? Some of our best guild members are women and-"

Greed spoke cut Makarov off, "Well it isn't like a gentleman to fight with women." Greed rolled his eyes, "Besides in a fair fight the man would always win."

"Well aren't you sexist." Makarov muttered, "Well they'll fight you anyway so it would be in their favor if you didn't. So is it still a yes, do you still want to join."

I spoke up, "Yes of course it is still a yes."

Makarov smiled "Great! You now have one hour before I broad cast this all over Fiore."

"Wait all over Fiore? What do you mean? I thought that you were just going to have it be a part of this guild!"

Makarov pretended to look koi, "Did I say that? Well any guild can join in our little game; any dark guilds are included as well." Makarov paused for a second, "Your clock is still ticking and you are allowed to have any supplies that you can find downstairs."

"Thank you sir, I'll be seeing you soon."

I pulled my glove back on, and walked towards the door Makarov spoke to me once more, "Stay safe Ling!"

I turned around and smiled at him, "I will."

I then left the room and headed downstairs hoping to grab a bite to eat before I left. I was headed towards the bar to see if food was there when I was stopped by a boy with dark hair and only underwear on. "Hey why were you talking to the master and who are you anyway?"

"My name is Ling and I was hoping to join, and I'll be able to in a few weeks. What's your name?"

"The names Gray, wait why can't you join now and-"He was interrupted by a cute girl with white hair, "You're not wearing any pants Gray."

"Waa?" Gray shouted as he ran away to get another pair of pants most likely.

"So Ling do you need anything while you're here?" asked the white haired woman.

"Well now that you mention it, do you have any food here?"

She beamed, "Why yes of course we have food! What do you like; we have some pretty good sandwiches!"

"Sandwiches sound great!"

"Follow me."

I trailed the girl to one of the tables and sat down. "Wait here I'll make you some."

After she left I started to think about where I would go to avoid other wizards in this death game. I wouldn't want to stay in town because the inn owners would probably know what I looked like. So my best bet was in the forest surrounding Magnolia. I could easily make myself some sort of shelter if I had an axe. I started looking around the guild hall for an axe or something similar to it. I spotted one near the exit; I could get it once I ate my meal.

As if on cue the girl returned with a huge plate stacked high with sandwiches, my eyes widened at the sight of food, my stomach growled, and I quickly said "Thank you!"

She giggled "No problem!"

"So what's your name?" I asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"It's Mirajane, pleasure to meet you Ling!"

I was already on my fifth sandwich, "The pleasure is all mine, the food is great by the way."

"Glad you like it, they were really easy to make, I just used-"

She was interrupted by some man with similar white hair and a scar running down his face yelling, "Stripping in front of women is not manly Gray!"

Gray who was yet again in only his underwear yelled back at the man, "I would stop if I could OK?" As he said this, the man with the scar charged him, his right arm changing into that of a monsters. Gray quickly used magic to make some sort of ice wall, the man broke this and sent most of the ice shards scattering across the floor but one of the pieces hit Natsu in the head. Natsu shouted at the two fighting, "Hey what was that for!?"

Natsu sent a blast of fire towards them; it hit them with such a force that it sent them flying backwards. They collided with the stool of the depressed looking woman at the bar, she was furious, and she shouted "What gives perv!" at the shirtless Gray, as she pulled out a deck of cards.

The woman threw the cards at Gray as he tried to run for the door, as the cards hit him they went off in an explosion of dark blue smoke, when the smoke cleared Gray was in an obvious daze stumbling around for a few seconds then falling to the floor. Natsu seemed mad at this he yelled at the woman as he shot a ball of fire at her, "Hey only I'm allowed to knock Gray out!"

Before I knew it the whole guild hall erupted in a battle, "Does this happen often?" I asked Mirajane.

She laughed as she spoke, "Ohh ya, all the time!"

Greed spoke in my head, _dear god these people are insane! Are you sure that you still want to join Ling? _I muttered, "Of course Greed don't be silly."

I got up and thanked Mirajane for the meal then headed over to the axe hanging on the wall. Then I was hit in the head by a stray fire ball. "What the hell was that about?!" shouted Greed.

Natsu looked at me in shock then smiled an innocent smile then sent another fire ball my way. I dodged it this time then decided it was time for me to use my magic, I felt my arm glow with magic energy as I sent a large blast of blue electricity at Natsu. The blast sent him flying backwards, he looked at me in shock then smiled again as his body became engulfed in flame. He charged me with amazing speed, for a human. I easily avoided this attack and sent another shock at him. He dodged it this time, he ran up to me and punched me in the gut, and I hadn't seen this coming so I got the wind knocked out of me. I was about to return the punch with one of my own when I noticed Makarov standing on the balcony looking at me in disappointment as if to say, _I had such high hopes for you Ling._ I instantly stopped fighting, not that I can say the same for Natsu, he was about to throw another punch but I stopped him, "Natsu, stop." He did and I went for the axe on the door, the guild hall now in total silence, grabbed the axe and walked towards the door Natsu spoke up, "See you soon Ling!"

"See ya." I muttered as I left.


	4. Death Game

Chapter 4: Death Game

I ran down the main road in Magnolia headed for the forest, and then a blast of sound erupted from a speaker on a nearby lamp post. It was Makarov, "Attention all citizens of Fiore, there is now a game going on. It is a hunt for Ling, a powerful possibly S class wizard. This game is open to any wizard, dark guild or otherwise. The pay for returning this man to me alive is two million Jewel. However if he is returned dead the pay is ten million Jewel. He looks Chinese, he is currently wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt, his hair is up in a ponytail, his pants are loose and black, and he will be wearing white gloves. Be warned he is a powerful wizard that can cause great harm or even death. Good luck everyone, God speed Ling, God speed."

I ran faster now that I knew that the hunt was started. I was nearing the forest; I could see the rays of sun coming through the trees. As I entered the forest I started coming up with a plan, I would build a shelter when it came close to night, then destroy the shelter in the morning, and then move to the next area while looking for different sources of food. _Not too shabby kid I actually like that idea_, I was surprised by this sudden kindness given to me by Greed. I responded, "Thank you." _Ya well don't get used to it dumbass_. I should have known that it wouldn't have lasted long.

I was in the forest now, leaves and twigs cracking under my weight as I ran. There were no attackers that day. I set up my shelter as planned, and even found a few berries to eat. I managed to make fire by using my electric magic on dry kindling.

The next morning I did as planned, I destroyed my fort and scattered the remaining ashes from my fire. The morning held little action, however the afternoon was different. I was running, headed for come cliffs that I had passed on my way to the Fairy Tail guild, when I heard some voices in the forest behind me. It sounded like Natsu was talking to someone whose voice I had never heard, high pitched and overly optimistic.

"Come on hurry up Happy! I can smell him over here on these trees!" shouted Natsu to the person whose name I assumed was Happy.

"Aye, Sir!"

I started to run faster, my legs digging into the wet soil beneath my feet. It was no use however; the voices were still gaining on me. I looked back and the next thing I knew I was in a clearing, I started running for all that I was worth to the trees on my left. Natsu, however, was already there. "Hi Ling!" he said, with that overly joyous voice of his.

"Hi, I thought that I heard another voice in the forest with you. So, is there actually someone else with you?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Ya it's just Happy though." As he said this, a blue cat with wings emerged from the forest.

"Hi Happy, my name's Ling, nice to meet you." I said quietly, still shocked by the sight of a cat with wings.

"I know your name silly! Natsu and I are here to catch you for the two million Jewel!"

"Wait, so you're not going for the ten million? You're not going to kill me?" I asked wondering why Natsu was going to settle for the prize with the smaller score.

"Of course, we won't kill you! What do you think we're insane? Now will you come with me willingly or will I have to use force?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"I'll have you know that I won't come without a fight, so I'll need to choose the later. I won't go too hard on you kid because of your mercy. So l won't kill you either, but I will knock you out and leave you hear. I feel as though you could handle yourself if I were to do that."

"A little cocky isn't it?" asked Happy.

"Ya I suppose it is but what else is there if I don't have a bit of faith in myself huh?"

"Well alright, let's fight. But no hard feelings okay."

"No hard feelings, let's just fight already."

I put my arms up, in a boxer position, prepared to stop any incoming attacks. Natsu was in a more open stance, arms out spread in a more ninja like stance. He was the first to attack, Happy cheering him along all the way, Natsu charged his fists lighting up in balls of fire. He threw wave after wave of flames at me I blocked each with a blast of my own magic energy. After a few minutes of this Natsu's body was completely engulfed in fire, my own magic energy waning, at this rate I knew that I would need to use my homunculus power in this fight sooner, rather than later.

More minutes ticked by, my electric attacks obviously weakening as his just seemed to grow with power as he became angrier at me. He threw a random and quick punch at my chest, a move that was random compared to his originally consistent attacks. It hit me square in the chest and would have knocked the wind out of me if it weren't for Greed. He made the unbreakable shield in the spot Natsu hit; this caused Natsu's hand to let out a sickening crack. _How many fingers did he break_, I wondered to myself.

He jumped back, clutching his broken hand, and shouted at me, "What the hell was that man?" he pointed at the disappearing black skin on my chest. "What's that?! You aren't human are you?"

I stared at him blankly for a second, amazed at my own stupidity, "You know now I guess. No, I'm not human I'm a homunculus." Greed spoke up, "Nice to meet you!"

Natsu looked at me, dumbfounded, with his mouth wide open. Happy had fallen out of the sky and was muttering, "But that's not even possible."

I had to ask, "Why is that impossible?" I was confused because when I had talked to Makarov it had seemed as though there were multiple homunculus in this world.

Natsu still looked shocked but he answered my question, "Well Ling, or whoever you are, about a half a century ago it was said that all homunculus on this planet were said to be gone. Since then there were no more incidents of any homunculus attacks or sightings. Look not that I don't trust you or anything but I'll need to see you're mark as proof, please."

I nodded my head in agreement, and took off my right hand glove. Natsu gasped, Happy was still shaking his head talking more loudly this time even though all he was saying was, "No, no, no. no-"

I looked at the glove that I held in my hand, the once beautiful white glove was now stained and ripped in many different areas. I took off the one on my left, and thought aloud "I guess I won't need these anymore." I threw the pair to side of me.

"Still want to fight me?" I asked Natsu.

Natsu looked at me the fear that had once been held in his eyes was no more, "Of course! Imagine the food I can buy with two million Jewel!"

"Food huh, well I can respect that."

"Ready for round two then?"

"Yes, no holding back this time okay?" I asked.

Natsu nodded his head, then got into the same fighting position he was in before. I rolled up my sleeves and put up my ultimate shield on my arms. Natsu stares at my arms for a second in wonder then focused back on me. He tried to land the first hit but this time I was going as fast as I could, I easily dodged that attack, I landed the first hit. I tripped Natsu as he charged, he landed on his face and when he got back up there was a fire in his eyes.

He screamed, "Fire Dragon Roar!" Then put his hand up to his mouth as he breathed a huge stream of fire at me. I didn't dodge his attack this time; the blast sent me hurtling into the trees. The trees scratched me up pretty badly but my wounds quickly healed, red electricity sparked around where the deeper of my cuts once were. Natsu charged once more, eyes blazing.


End file.
